


一个法师  类中世纪au  持续更新中

by Calendula07



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendula07/pseuds/Calendula07
Summary: 简单说下设定1.法师在这片大陆上是一个稀有生物2.教会是由法师领导的类似于神权代言者一样的机构，每个国家都有。3.教主是最高级的，大主教是第二级，然后是神父，然后是教徒。会法术的就只有教主和大主教，神父功能参照现实生活（并没有对现实生活中教派的侮辱和恶意4.夺神者，即失去理智的人，也可以理解为杀害了教主的人（教主被视为神的代言人5.法师很少，除了大城市其他地方有迫害法师的社会风俗，被视为异端（毕竟很多人都不会ooc是我的，希望大家吃粮愉快





	1. Chapter 1

Loki动了动自己的身体，想让自己舒服一点，不得不说这些人正事做不好这些捆绑工作可真是上手得很。  
Loki把目光投向了高台之下，即使他现在距离那些人甚远但他依然能清晰地感受到他们的情绪，甚至能看见每个人的表情。  
愤怒，他们对自己的感情是厌恶，是愤懑，Loki可以清晰地听见他们对自己的指责声，那一根根指着自己的手指，那些准备扔向自己的脏物。可是当他的目光对准了其中某些人之后他们又噤若寒蝉，安静在众人中间无声地传播着，本来高亢激昂的人群慢慢地冷了下来，再没有人发出一点声音，仿佛有什么魔鬼在旁边逡巡，一出声就会被拖入无声的地狱。  
Loki嘲讽地笑出声，偌大的广场上回荡着他的嗤笑，因为他看见了，看见了人们的情绪，他们在害怕。  
Loki想，以前你们有求于我的时候一个二个不是都一口一个大主教地叫着吗，怎么，现在一换教主了就都不认我了？

此时正对着仪式高台的教会塔楼上出现了一行人，人们看到其中的领首者都慢慢地朝他弯腰，更有甚者已经跪伏在地上，口中念念有词地说着什么。  
那人挥了挥手，然后双手交叠在腹前，他的目光看向了广场中间的Loki，嘴角不露痕迹地露出一丝微笑，“仪式开始！”  
话音刚落，被绑在木头架上的Loki瞬间被烈火包围，热焰就着火油把木头烧得滋滋作响，难以忍受的热气瞬间从脚下蔓延上来，Loki的衣袍还是3天前自己出门穿的那身，黑绿相间的修身长袍，这是Loki最喜欢的一身衣服。  
Loki皱了皱眉毛，因为把自己的衣服烧焦可不在计划范围之内。他抬头看向了对面的高台，看向了人群之中那个金色头发的俊朗男人。  
男人触及到了他的目光，并以同样热烈的目光回望向他，Loki笑了笑，“你相信我吗？”  
男人动了动嘴，并没有出声，Loki看到了他说的话，他觉得有点失望，就好像自己小时候上学时明明是自己的奖状但却被发给别人的感受一样，他有点想哭，但Loki认为这是火太大，浓烟熏着了自己眼睛的原因。  
烈焰像一只巨狼一样猛地窜起很高，一下子吞噬了处在正中央的黑发男子，人们看不见他了。等到火焰熄灭已经是几个小时后了，除了一堆黑色的焦炭其他的什么也不剩，围观的人群早已散去。此时，刚才还在高台上的金发男子换了一身着装，慢慢地走到了黑色焦炭中间，努力辨识着，然后用手捧起一些灰烬放进了携带着的精致盒子中。

要说Loki怎么会被施火刑，事情还要回到3天前。

“那么，夺神者，你接受教会对你的审判吗？”大主教站在高台上神色肃穆地对着数层台阶下面的黑发男子说到。  
“我接受审判。” 黑发男子低沉的声音从低垂着遮挡着脸的黑色头发中传出来。  
“那么根据教条，你将进行净化仪式，仪式将在3日后举行。”说罢，大主教合起了手中那本大书，转身欲离开这里，他的背后现在已经湿透了。  
“呵……”男子的一声浅笑从下面传上来，正准备从侧门离开的主教停住了脚步，而旁边准备开门的侍从终于忍不住开始颤抖，大主教深吸了一口气，抬起手放在了他的肩膀上，轻轻地拍了拍，“放心，他就快要被净化了。” 侍从像是得到安抚一般停止了颤抖，但头却埋得越来越低。

如果你要问为什么Loki这位曾经深受人民喜爱的大主教会被压在这里接受审判，那么事情要从大概几个月前说起。

但在这之前你得知道，Loki能成为大主教，除了他自身的天赋优势之外还因为他有一位好导师、好母亲——Frigga，当代教主，也是Asgard的王后。虽然Frigga是Loki的母亲，但两人并没有血缘关系，因为他们都知道Loki是国王Odin从极寒之地征战回程时沿途捡到的战争遗孤，当然，他们指的是这个国家的高层遗老们，这件事大大小小也算得上是个王室秘闻。  
然而在几个月前，传说中的宝石“以太”现世，本无心争抢的Frigga发现自己儿子Thor竟然带回了一位女法师，Bor的胡子在上，她可从来没想过Thor会带一个女孩回家来，在交谈中Frigga发现那个女孩居然带着传说中的宝石而女孩并不自知。Frigga知道灾厄即将来到这个国家，她在征求女孩的同意后将宝石藏了起来。  
但一次意外的侵袭之后，人们发现王后去世，宝石也丢失了，而攻击者也是一位法师，从痕迹上来看是来自极寒之地的人，现场唯一的目击者就是王子Thor带回来的那位女法师Jane Foster，声称她看到的是一位黑发男子。  
在王后的葬礼之后一个星期，一位名叫Thanos的男子得到了超过Loki的票选数成为了下一任教主。  
在教主加冕礼之后2个月，也就是一个月前的一次宴会上，Baldur，Thor的亲弟弟，在宴会的高潮时揭露了Loki的身世并让他滚回极寒之地去。Baldur被Thor带回卧室之后，第二天被佣人发现死在了已经结冰的卧室里。  
3天前，Loki准备出门去见一个人，结果刚出门就被教主的人请到了审判堂里去，在陈述并展示了一系列证据之后让Loki认了罪。

Loki想，他虽然喜欢恶作剧，某种程度上也可以算是一个睚眦必报的人，但他还不至于去杀了Baldur，他可是自己的弟弟啊。但是当Thor冲到自己面前，攥着衣服领口把自己提起来的时候Loki想，如果我承认呢，Thor你会相信我吗？  
于是他顺着自己的心意说了出来，“我接受审判。”  
然后就有了刚才他被绑在木架子上被烧的一幕。

Calendula


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再说一个设定   
> 药剂师：字面意思上的职业，但是因为平时摆弄药剂，能稍微比常人活得久一点   
> 法师：就是能比平常人活得久一些

“吱哇吱哇吱哇哔——”  
“吱哇吱哇吱哇哔——”  
“吱——啊！！！”  
一个从房间内丢出来的纸团精准无误地砸中了窗外高枝上的蛙鸟，矗立在院落中古树的新枝突然颤抖不停，一群绿色的奇状大鸟扑楞着翅膀飞离了遮荫枝，只留下一地落叶和满园的寂静。

在树荫下闭目休憩的男子突然睁开眼，倏地站起身往房间里面走，走到书房，气冲冲地朝着坐在书桌后的黑发男子吼道：“你这头蠢鹿！我给你说过多少次了！你要觉得吵就把耳朵塞上棉花！别再用纸团扔我的鸟了！”  
而坐在书桌后的黑发男子头也没抬地回他：“反正他们飞走了也会飞回来的，一般人也不敢喂这种鸟，哪次他们不是日落就回来了？”  
“那也不是你每天都用纸团扔他们的理由！我花了几十年把他们喂大可不是给你练习投纸团的！记住！别扔纸团！”说罢男子就转身离开了书房。  
“那你下次也记住别骂自己蠢鹿了。”Loki在人离开书房之前不清不淡地说了一句。  
“我说过别叫我小鹿了！”男子从门口探出头来，用自以为恶狠狠的眼神看着Loki  
Loki笑了笑耸了耸肩表示认输，然后继续埋头于自己的书信中。

直到觉得肩膀的酸痛已经不能忍耐后他才抬起头来，整个人瘫在椅子上。  
闭上眼睛，抬手揉了揉眉心，在闻到空气中弥漫的饭菜香之后他才慢慢起身往外面走去。

Loki来这里已经快一个月了，那场处刑已经过去一个月了。

烈焰像一只巨狼一样猛地窜起很高，一下子吞噬了处在正中央的Loki，虽然这群教徒把他绑得很紧但对于一个天赋禀异的法师来说逃生并不成问题，Loki在窜起的烈焰的掩盖下很快地念了一个咒，在大火扑下来之前就和事先准备好的在不远处的人偶娃娃调换了位置。

扑通一声Loki很没形象地掉在了地上，发出了巨大的声响，楼下的人听到赶紧跑上楼来，“你没事吧。”  
“没事，洗澡水准备好了吗，我先换身衣服。”Loki一边爬起来一边拍着身上的灰尘。  
“臭讲究，都准备好了，我给你加了一些药草，你在里面多泡一段时间，那些烧伤很快会好的。”男子说着就关上房门离开了二楼。  
“谢谢，Bucky。”  
正在下楼的男子听到后头也没回，只是举起手来挥了挥表示一下就走了。

Bucky是Loki在一次教会的活动上认识的，当时全国人民都处在一种瘟疫的阴影下，教会从国都不断派人去往各处进行治疗救助活动，Loki便是在瘟疫区深处的救助点认识Bucky的，当时教会已经放弃那个地方了，不死心的Loki孤身前往重灾区，在用自己的法术帮助病人控制疫情的时候一个带着面具的医师从帐篷外面走了进来，“教会不是已经放弃我们了吗，你还来这里干什么。”  
当时的Loki还很年轻，尚还不是那位受人喜爱的大主教，少年人受不得别人的质疑，“那是别人，我有办法控制这种疫病。”说着他还在手中凝起了一团蓝色的光，蓝光朝外面散发着冰冷的气息，但依然给人一种生命活力的感觉。  
药剂师冷冷地看了他一眼，似乎觉得他并不可靠，“如果你有办法就留下来吧，千万别死了，我们处理不了更多的死人了。”  
“我才不需要你来管我！管好你自己吧！”Loki不服输地“回敬”了药剂师。

可是一星期后Loki发现情况并不如他想象中的那样乐观，更糟糕的是，他带来的食物已经吃完了，一周前他出门时给Frigga信誓旦旦地说一周内绝对能载誉而归的场景还历历在目，饥饿和挫败一下子将这位不经世事的少年人打败了，他一整天都缩在帐篷的角落里，一动也不动，直到傍晚时帐篷帘子被一个男孩掀开，Loki揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，他闻到了饭菜的香味。  
“你饿了吗？”男孩问他。  
Loki上下打量着男孩，黑棕色的头发，有点胖胖的脸，闪着光的眼睛，看起来和自己差不多大。  
“你是谁。”Loki把头埋在膝盖上，闷闷地问。  
“我叫Bucky，是这里帮忙的人，我以后也会成为像爸爸一样伟大的药剂师。”男孩兴奋地介绍着自己。  
“停停停，我不想听你说这些，你是那个药剂师的孩子吗？”  
“他不叫药剂师，这里的人们都叫他Mr.Barnes ”  
“你把饭拿走，我说过不要你们管我的。”  
“可是你不吃饭会撑不住的，吃点吧。”  
“我才不吃你们这些食物！快拿走！”  
“真奇怪……”Bucky从来没遇到过脾气这样古怪的人，于是他退到了帐篷门口，把饭菜留在了那里。

夜晚，实在饿得不行的年轻人准备出去找点东西，一掀开门帘就发现了门口的饭菜，“我才不吃。”  
直到下半夜回到帐篷门口时，Loki仍是一无所获的饥饿状态，他的目光落到了门口的饭菜上，“我说过不吃就是不吃。”  
“咕——”肚子很不争气地发出了声音。  
“反正也没人看见，我……我就吃一口……”

第二天早晨，Bucky再次来到帐篷门口，看见门口已经空了的餐盘笑了笑，但并没有发出声音，安静地收拾了餐具离开了这顶小帐篷。

Loki醒来后发现帐篷内的小桌子上已经放好了早餐，虽不比家里的精致，但味道着实不错。他吃完早餐端着盘子去了Barnes家。  
开门的是Bucky，“你来啦，早饭没冷吧。”  
“谢谢……”Loki有点不好意思的低声说着。  
“没事，你也是来帮助我们的，你可不能累到了啊。”Bucky一边往厨房走一边对着门口的Loki说，他没有关门。  
“对不起……”Loki站在门口低声嘟囔着。  
“你说什么！你进来说啊！我在厨房听不见！”Bucky在厨房朝外面吼着。  
Loki在门口探头探脑地望了一下门里面，然后拍了拍身上的灰尘才进了门，他一步一步小心地往厨房里走，走到厨房后又站在一个角落里，等Bucky转过身来才发现他，一个和自己差不多高的人很拮据地站在房间的角落，像是一个做错事情的小孩。  
但还没等Bucky开口，一位和善的妇人从里间走出来，温柔地对着Loki说：“孩子，快来洗个澡吧，里面放了药草的，可以缓解疲劳。”  
Loki红着脸不肯挪动脚步，妇人走到他身边牵起他的手，带着他往浴室走去。

后来Loki就把自己的小帐篷撤掉了，正式入住了Barnes家，虽然还是和Mr.Barnes不怎么对头，但Barnes一家已经接纳了这位曾经骄傲的小王子了。Mrs.Barnes还亲切地把两个孩子叫做两只小鹿，虽然两个孩子都不怎么承认这个昵称。

三个月过去了，曾经是瘟疫重灾区的洛肯镇已经从最初的死气沉沉变得活力了，不再有大片的食腐鸦盘旋在小镇的天空上，天空上的乌云已经散去，阳光重新照耀在了这片大地上，连接着极寒之地的高木森林也不再显得阴森诡谲，更多的是一种清凉感。  
Loki在这三个月里用自己的法术帮助着这里的人们，同时他还和Bucky一起学习着药剂学，虽然比不上从小浸淫在其中的Bucky，但他的学习能力还是被Mr.Barnes表扬了。一切都有条不紊地进行着，预计再有几个月这里将变回以前那个曾经美丽的边境小镇。

可意外总是来得措不及防。  
那天是Loki和Bucky都不会忘掉的一天。  
天空久违地被重重黑云笼罩住，低气压预示着大暴雨的来临。事情发生的时候Loki正从浴室里出来，水蒸气把常年包裹在法师袍下的躯体熏得粉红，Loki还来不及穿上自己的衣服就被Mrs.Barnes披上了一件外套，飞快系好腰带后他被推出了房子的后门，Mrs.Barnes只留下一句“找到Bucky快跑”就离开了。  
Loki还不知道发生了什么，但他绕过房子看到小镇上冲天的火光后他惊住了，尽管只穿了一双软鞋，他奋力跑向了燃烧着的小镇，好不容易重建起来的小镇如今被火焰吞噬着，一些人在街上跑着，提着水桶去灭火，更多的人是被瘟疫侵袭的病人，他们并没有恢复，只能躺在家中，躺在救助站里，而如今他们只能哀嚎。混乱的嚎哭取代了曾经的平和，Loki还从来没有见过这样的阵势，回过神来他赶紧在原地施放法术，帮着人们灭火。可是火势太大了，正巧现在是风季，从极寒之地刮过来的风极大地助长了火势。  
Loki能清晰地感觉到体内法术的枯竭，他咬了咬牙努力催动着体内剩余不多的法力，力竭的衰弱不断侵袭着他的身体，一口气没接上来，他闭着眼睛倒在了地上。  
“Loki！！醒醒！！”他感觉到有人在拍自己的脸，慢慢地睁开眼睛，他发现Bucky正架着自己往家里走。  
“镇子呢……火灭了吗……”Loki虚着声音问他。  
“镇子……火太大了……都被烧光了……人们……好多都……没了……”Bucky一边说一边流着泪。

好不容易两个人走回了在小镇边缘的家，他们发现家门口有一些穿着教会衣服的人，两个人选择从后门悄悄溜进去，他们躲在厨房的柜台后面，目睹了客厅里发生的一切。

“这么说你是不肯把东西交出来了？”那个为首的人说到。他坐在沙发上，正好背对着柜台。  
Mr.Barnes和Mrs.Barnes被人压住跪在他的面前。  
“我30年前没有给你，30年后也不会给你，你别想了。”Mr.Barnes说这话的时候甚至没有看那个人一眼。  
“你确定？”那人抬起自己的手来对着光，仿佛是在欣赏什么艺术品。  
“你死了这条心吧。”

然后那为首的人动了动手指，压住Mr.Barnes的人一下子就把刀抹过了他的脖子。  
Loki死死地按住了Bucky的嘴巴，愣是没有让他发出一点声音，但跪在前面的Mrs.Barnes看见了两人，她朝两人说了一句话，然后恨恨地瞪了一眼那个人，便朝旁边的刀上扑去，一下子也没了气息。  
“啧，可惜了，我们走。”那个叹了一口气，起身整理了一下衣袍，慢慢走出了这间房子。

Loki是等那些人都走了，走了很远了之后才放开了Bucky，顾不上被Bucky咬得血肉模糊的手，他赶紧走到Barnes夫妇的尸体旁边，静静地看着自己的好友和这对对自己友好，教自己知识的夫妇。  
等到两人安葬了Barnes夫妇之后已经是第二天下午了。  
两个少年人的手上都是被石头磨出来的血泡，他们立了两个碑，一个是给Barnes夫妇的，另一个是给小镇上所有遇难的人的。

“你是他们的人吗？”Bucky站在碑前冷冷地问出了这句话。  
“不是。”Loki回答。

后来小王子回到了宫廷，一改从前桀骜态度，跟着王后认真学习，几年内成为了国内最有前途的法师。而王都内的某处街道上悄然开张了一家名为洛肯的药剂铺。


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性感Bucky，在线怼人

Loki刚刚下楼就看到穿好斗篷准备出门的Bucky，以及他手上的花束，“你去干嘛啊。”他嘴里包着食物含糊不清地说。  
Bucky回头看了他一眼坏笑了一下，“去给你扫墓啊。”  
Loki差点被噎住，喝了一大口水缓了缓才又开口，“我不是都被烧成灰了吗，谁还会给我立碑啊。”  
“那天你泡澡的时候不是睡着了吗，我看外面差不多已经快烧完了就出去看了一下，但是我看到有个人也去了，他帮你收拾了一下灰然后给你立了个碑，我也跟着他一起的，毕竟你我的关系在这里摆着，我不做做样子怎么行。”Loki真的想朝他那张笑嘻嘻的脸上摔个禁言咒。但是他直到Bucky说得没错，虽然他们俩的关系并没有摆在明面上，但是如果Thanos真的要查绝对会查到，况且当时来Barnes家的那个人，Loki曾经在教会里见过。  
“你等等我，我也要去看看，等我吃完这口饭。”Loki并没有去追问那个人是谁，他不想知道答案，于是就假装没听到这回事。  
Bucky白了他一眼，“你就这样光明正大的出去？自己给自己上坟你也不怕别人看见了再把你抓起来烧一次。”  
“你最近不是在研究那什么药水吗，拿来用用呗。”Loki讨好似的看着自己的好友。  
“你这个全国最有前途的大法师不会连一个简单的变形咒都不会用吧。”  
“不行啊，之前他们给我喂了一种抑制法力的药水，那天从刑场逃出来就已经快要枯竭了，我要是能用法力还会用纸团去丢你的那些小鸟吗？”  
“Merlin在上，Loki你简直是个疯子，你怎么不给我说！你在这一个月就没想过给我说药恢复一下法力吗？”  
“我这不是想让他自己恢复吗，没想到恢复得这么慢。”Loki无奈地摊了摊手，耸了耸肩。  
Bucky看着他这个样子恨恨地咬了咬牙，最后还是妥协了，“你给我在这等着，我上楼去给你配药。”

Loki想，如果时间能够倒流，他绝对不会说出让Bucky带自己出门的话。  
“你确定我要喝这个？”Loki看着眼前这瓶绿色的还冒着泡的药剂。  
“你不是想出去吗，喝呗。”Bucky一脸幸灾乐祸地坐在桌子的另一边。

捏住鼻子好不容易把这黏糊糊的药剂咽下去之后Loki去厕所的镜子看了看，“Barnes！！你兑的是什么药！！怎么这么丑！！”  
“这个是新药方，效果还不怎么确定，”他看了看从厕所冲出来的Loki，“不过也好，这么丑也没人能认出你了，走吧。”

两人骑马来到了郊外的另一处安静地方，Loki远远地就看到了那里有一个碑，碑前还站着一个人。  
两人把马拴在了不远处的树下，Loki没有过去。  
Bucky走到碑前，安静地放下手中的花束，就在他转身要离开时那人说话了。  
“你……是他的朋友吧。”  
Bucky没有理他，径直往树下走去。

那名男子快步走过来拉住Bucky，“你是他的朋友吧！”  
“我和他是不是朋友关你什么事？”Bucky一改往日温和作风，冷漠地看着这个稍微比自己高一些的人。  
“我是他哥哥，他的事情我有权知道！”  
“哦，如果你是他哥哥那你怎么会不知道，我是他的婚约者，我的婚约者现在死了，连一具完整的尸体都没有，你这个做哥哥的没有责任吗？”  
“我……”  
“你不是他哥哥吗，你相信他会杀了自己妈妈又杀了自己弟弟吗？你现在在这里质问我有什么意思？”说完Bucky头也不回地走到了自己的马旁边。

这一切Loki都冷冷地站在旁边看着，看着Bucky对自己的维护，看着Thor的懊悔自责和迷茫，但他并没有上前说话，只是冷冷地看着。  
Thor貌似感受到了这边的目光，他抬头看过来，就看见了一双绿色的眼瞳。  
“和Loki的真像。”他心里想。

Bucky注意到了Thor的视线，他朝Thor说到，“怎么？我家侍从又哪里得罪伟大的王子了？您要这样看着他？”  
“他……是你的侍从？”  
“对啊，家父在他小时候把他救了回来，可惜是个哑巴，不能说话，只好留在家里做帮工了。”

Thor比较羡慕眼前这个说话的男人，就算Loki不见了，他还能有一双如此神似的眼睛可以让人回忆。

“谢谢王子殿下对我们的关注，现在我们要走了。”Bucky骑在马上高傲得不像是在和一个王子告退。  
在Thor回过神以前两人就骑着马离开了这里，回到镇子上又去搜集了一些关于恢复法力药剂的材料，直到傍晚，两个人一人手上拿着一包热乎乎的炒栗子慢悠悠地回到了自己的庭院。

Calendula


	4. 04

“你准备好了吗？”Bucky端着自己调配的独一无二但却味道上好的咖啡倚靠在木质的吧台上，一边搅拌着里面的奶浆，一边问着门里面的人。  
“吱呀”一声木门被推开，兜帽下的人露出了脸，几条巨大的疤痕横亘在他的脸上，脸上一道又一道看起来像是烧伤的疤痕，让人看不清他的五官到底是如何的，只能从他尚还清晰的脸颊轮廓能推测出他以前是个长相清秀的男子。  
“你就不能改改药的配方把我变得好看点吗？”男子发出了与他丑陋脸庞不相配的低沉嗓音，像那种在皇家大剧院最受欢迎的歌唱家，又像是教会里面最仁慈慷慨的神父。  
“没办法，你上次出门就已经变成这样了，总不可能再变吧，况且你的好哥哥已经看过你长什么样了，你要是再变我怎么解释？”  
“是是是，你有道理，是我在无理取闹。”Loki给他翻了一个白眼，转而低头开始收拾自己的背包。  
他现在是以Barnes家侍从的身份生活在这里，一个从小受瘟疫感染，又被从大火吞噬的家中救出来的孤儿。从某种程度上来说这和Loki还有某种程度上的相似。  
“那我走了。”  
“注意安全，我会在这等你的.”

Loki这次出门是为了找到自己线人，就是上上次出门要见的那个人，结果他就被抓去净化了，这件事就一直被拖到了现在。  
阳光正好，可能还有点微热，但是对于常年穿着厚重主教服的Loki来说，现在的兜帽算是相当凉爽的一套衣服了。  
迎着和煦的微风，Loki骑着他的小马驹漫步在乡间小道上，这周围都是农田，这些种田的人都是与Bucky熟识的，自然和Loki也是熟识的，他们都知道Barnes家有一个天生不会说话的小侍从，虽然他的长相不好，但他是个乐于助人心地善良的好孩子，还时常编排一些话剧给乡亲们娱乐，增长见识，于是邻里大妈都很喜欢这个孩子。此刻他们看到这孩子独身一人出门，纷纷上前关心他，还顺手往他的马兜里塞了几个烧饼，虽然粗糙但是绝对管饱。

Loki使劲比划着手语，感谢了大妈们的好意，然后骑着小马驹继续上路。他闭着眼睛接受着微风的抚慰，阳光洒在身上暖洋洋的，一切的美好都在一个声音传来后结束，“你的主人放心你一个人上路？”

Loki冷眼看着树荫下的这位不速之客，他快速地比划了几个手语，他本以为Thor看不懂他在说什么，但令人惊讶的是Thor回答了他，“我只是想为我逝去的弟弟的婚约者做些什么，比如，保护独身在外的Barnes家的小仆从。”

Loki不想和他纠缠不清，紧了紧缰绳，催促着马匹快跑离开。而Thor，一个翻身就上了马，追赶着前面的人。

快日落的时候Loki在路边的一个客店停了下来，不是他想停，而是奔跑了一天他的小马驹已经筋疲力尽了，他可是很喜欢Sleipnir的，这匹他和Bucky一起养大的马。  
就在Loki尝试和店主用手语交流失败后，他正准备写字，桌子旁边就出现了一个钱袋，“两间房，要挨着的。”  
Loki立马在纸上写下了“No”  
Thor继续和店长交流着，就快要敲定一切的时候Loki猛地把纸张拍在桌子上然后上楼去了。  
两人看了一下，“Fuck you, bastard.”  
Thor并不想一下子惹恼了这位小侍从，所以Thor并没有探寻他到底住在哪个房间，而是转身上楼随意找了一个房间，开门进去休息。

Loki在房间里来回踱步，他很想大骂出口，但碍于他现在的人设是个小哑巴，他并不能出声，所以他现在正在通过踢打家具的方式发泄自己的怒火，他并不担心店主会找他的麻烦，那个金发傻大个肯定会赔给店主更好的，说不定还会是一个镶金的，这多符合王室大王子的审美啊！

Thor在上楼的时候听到了巨大的声响，但是他并没有选择在那个房间的隔壁或者对面，而是选择了更远的一个，Loki的离开让他明白了许多，他在自己的房间里沉沦了一个多月，直到那次去给Loki扫墓碰见了传说中的婚约者，Thor才惊觉，自己到底错过了多少，他开始回忆，关于Loki，关于两人的关系以及……感情。  
他不敢确定自己对于Loki到底是哪种感情，如果说是兄弟，那怎么自己的第一次幻想会是自己的亲弟弟。这种愧疚直到后来他们发现Loki不是Frigga亲生的才有所改观，沉浸在巨大欣喜中的Thor并没有发现自己敏感的弟弟情绪是如何转变的，他当时只是在庆幸他有了可以正当追求Loki的理由了。  
可是从那天起Loki与他变得疏远起来，Thor不知道为什么，他甚至去找Loki，最后两人大吵了一架。此后Thor更加日常地混迹于风月场中，留下了一笔笔关于大王子的传说。而Loki，对外是小王子，是教会的一大主教，神圣而圣洁。但除了Bucky，没有人知道Loki私底下的生活有多紊乱，Bucky甚至知道Loki最喜欢和那些金发大胸的人玩一起，一夜情是Loki的最爱，仅次于王室的蜜酒。  
两人在缺少交流的每一天中渐行渐远，直到Thor一次外出后带回了Jane，在一次突袭中失去了Frigga，在一次宴会后失去了Baldur，在一次仪式后失去了Loki。  
Thor直到现在才发现，自己失去了多少，错过了多少，直到他发现了Barnes家那位眼睛神似Loki的侍从。他才醒过来，知道自己要做什么，报仇。


	5. 05

第二天一早Loki就出了门，他这次出门的名义是给主人Backy买药剂的原料，而他的线人就是来自约顿的药商—— 一个名叫Sigyn的女人。  
   
Loki一早就套好了兜帽，趁着天还没有亮就出了门，他为了躲早起晨练的Thor还专门把耳朵贴在门上听了听门外的动静，再三确认没有人之后才悄悄地离开了房间。结果一走到马厩就发现了正在给马匹喂食的Thor。  
金发的男人看到了他，笑起来露出了白白的牙齿，朝着Loki挥了挥手，他的背后是正升出地平线的火红朝阳，这样的场景一下子晃到了Loki的眼，他使劲揉了揉眼睛，暗骂了一句“色令智昏”，然后又把兜帽拉低了一些，疾步走到了Sleipnir旁边，顺了顺他的鬃毛，安放好马具，把精神饱满活力充沛的小马驹牵出了马厩，一个翻身上马，准备离开。  
   
“哟，看不出来你还是个骑马的好手。”Thor在背后打趣到。  
Loki一如既往地没有理会他，抖了抖缰绳，马儿就走了出去。  
Loki回头看了看，发现Thor并没有跟过来，心情大好但隐隐又觉得不爽，坐在马背上自己在心里骂着，“果然他只是图一时新鲜而已。”  
   
Loki把这件事抛在脑后，带着“终于摆脱了跟屁虫”的好心情一个人慢悠悠地在集市上晃荡，走了大半个集市了他再看了看时间，距离和Sigyn碰头的时间还早，Loki随意找了一个食肆在临近街边但又足够隐蔽的位置坐了下来。  
他一边品着以前被Thor称作“不入流”的茶水一边整理着自己的思路，首先Thor带回来的那个女法师，不能排除她是内应的可能，她出现的时机太巧妙了。然后是那次意外的偷袭，虽然对外宣称是宝石丢失了，但其实是Loki及时赶到了Frigga那里，奄奄一息的Frigga用自己最后的魔力将宝石存放在了Loki身体里，一般人看不出来的那种存放。Loki不知道是不是自己从Frigga那里出来的时候被那个女法师看到了还是说行凶者就是一个黑发高个的冰霜系的法师。还有第三，Baldur的死，十分意外，Loki和他没有过节，如果说有的话就是Baldur小时候曾经被Loki抢了无数次布丁。Loki不知道Baldur为什么会在宴会上揭露自己的身世，以至于第二天他的死都显得那么的合乎情理——一个来自极寒之地的无名贱种，只是因为国王那善良的仁慈就一跃成了这个国家最尊贵的王子，还受到了王后如此的重视和喜爱，突然他的身世被揭露，大庭广众之下犹如一个巨大的耳光，自尊心极高的小王子受不了这种无端的指控，一怒之下便在夜晚袭击了他，造成了Baldur的死。Loki想，到底是谁告诉了Baldur自己的身世，又是谁让他在宴会上这样做了呢？但没有疑问的是，那个人肯定也是杀掉Baldur的人。  
Loki闭着眼睛靠在椅子上，一边思考一边用手指轻敲着桌面，发出了有节奏的旋律，这是一段存在于Loki记忆里，但并不知道出处的一段小调。  
   
忽然旁边的大道上一匹拉着车的马突然受惊开始狂奔起来，不受控制的马匹带着车在大街上肆意冲撞，不少来不及躲闪的行人都或多或少受了伤，其中一位女士甚至被马车撞飞直接落在了Loki的座位前面，Loki赶紧上前去将她抱回来，放在椅子上检查伤势，女子身上裸露在外的皮肤都破了，流了很多血，骨折不知道有没有，但被撞了这么一下肯定是伤到内脏了，他赶紧把店主拉过来，示意自己需要一间房来安置这位姑娘，店主也是个好心人，连忙呼叫着店小二把人送到了房间里，Loki付过金币又叫店主送了一些吃食到房间后才急忙上楼。  
   
轻轻阖上门，Loki双手背在身后靠在门上，看着床上的女子，“别装了，我没看过谁的血是香的。”  
女子转过身来嘟了嘟嘴，“那有什么办法，锚草的味道那么难闻，我在里面加点香料又怎么。”  
“是是是，你说的都有道理。好了，可以把线索给我了，这周围我都看过了，没问题。”Loki带着几近宠溺的眼光看着这个女子。  
   
“等等啊，在我身上，我给你摸出来。”说罢女子坐起身来就开始脱衣服，Loki也毫不避讳地看着她。  
“喂，女孩子脱衣服你不应该转过去吗？”  
“你我全身上下都看过了，脱个衣服有什么好回避的？”Loki站在门口笑嘻嘻地看着她。  
“嘁。”  
   
女子脱下了破破烂烂的外衣，然后倒转过来抖一抖，几页纸就掉落在了床上。  
“这么重要的情报你就这么随意？？？”  
女子白了他一眼，“别急，还有点步骤。”  
随后女子又开始脱衣服，但视觉效果看起来是有点惊悚，她用指甲把自己的皮剖开，一点一点脱下来，Loki知道这是她的伪装服饰，所以并没有觉得很害怕。  
女子把脱下来的“皮”翻了一面，朝Loki说，“情报就在这上面。”  
   
然后Loki和女孩一整个下午都在房间里面度过，直到傍晚的时候Loki才从房间里面出来。因为他要回去拿点东西。  
白天Loki是以采购药物的名义出门的，行李什么的都在之前那个客店里，而现在他就要回去拿行李，然后再彻底把Thor那个烦人虫甩掉。  
   
“你怎么这么晚才回来。”Loki正在开门的时候Thor从他的房间里面出来了。  
Loki并没有搭理他，开始进房间收拾东西，回过头时Thor已经站在门口，“你要走？”  
Loki给他比划，“我的事跟你没关系吧，反而是你跟着我让我很烦恼。”  
他假装没有看到Thor的脸色，踏着轻快的步伐往外面走了。


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章人物关系较复杂，所以我画了一张图，但是这上面不好发所以我打字简单说明一下。
> 
> Hela是以前镇上的孤儿，大火后被闺蜜组收养，Fennir是以前在大火中丧生的孩子，本章用来做Loki的化名。Sigyn是线人，身份还未解密所以不说了。
> 
>  
> 
> 本章Loki掉马预警！
> 
> 以及文中说的宝石的味道其实并不是真的有味道，就是表达那么个意思。
> 
>  
> 
> 以及本文开头所说的那个男女比例106：100其实是存在的，不过是为了说明男性虽然一开始比女性多，但是在成长过程中会因为各种皮然后死掉，到差不多30岁的时候男女比例就是1：1了，这里借来用一下，请大家千万别当真。

据说这个世界上最初的男女性别比是106:100，而到最初的世代末期时，男女性别比是1:1。  
据说这个世界差点毁于一旦，有六个人用他们的生命力凝聚出了一个巨大的护罩保护其中的人类不受伤害。  
而那些没有进来的人，在经历过灼热焚烧和寒冷刮骨之后变成了恶魔，游荡在世界的阴暗处，伺机侵袭受那6人保护的世界和人类。而为了平息恶魔的愤怒和告慰6人的牺牲，每年的圣殿都会主持祭典，每六年为最盛的一次。  
   
“所以我们还要走多久啊。”女孩跟在Loki身后，嘴里叼着一根紫色的小花，随着她走路的节奏抖动。  
“再走走，这边可不比王都，你用魔法被抓到就是烧死，”然后他回头瞥了瞥女孩，上下打量了她一下，“嗯，估计你是被烧死的第二小的女巫。”  
“呸呸呸，你就不能说点好话吗，就不能学学Barnes吗！”  
“他要是知道你这样叫他肯定要把你变成老巫婆。”Loki打趣她。  
   
这样的对话，发生在天上挂着毛月亮，平时深宝蓝的天空已经变得全黑，天空不透一丝光亮，风掠得草丛灌木丛沙沙响，两人一前一后走在陡峭山路的情景下。  
   
“还没到吗……”女孩在后面百无聊赖地开始不停念叨这句话。  
“别急，我记得这边有个地方的……再找找……”Loki仔细在黑暗中辨识着方向。  
其实最开始那个地方都有王都分派下来的圣殿组织，但是由于各个地方民风和接受度不同有的分殿荒废了，有的分殿兴旺发展。现在Loki他们找的祭祀点就是很早之前荒废的一个圣殿。  
“应该就在这里的啊……”Loki站在一块巨大的石头上四处眺望着。  
   
忽然他感觉到了一些不寻常的动静，都说法师的直觉很灵敏，Loki一般选择相信自己的直觉。第一步就是给自己施加了一个静音咒，然后给女孩扔了一个法术。  
他从石头上下来，牵着女孩的手，往前面的将近一米高的草丛中走去，不时还回头看女孩，确认背后没有什么危险。  
   
Loki加快了步伐，他总觉得后面有什么人或者不是人的东西在跟着他们。  
两人的步伐越来越快，后面跟着的东西速度也越来越快。  
不知道是从漆黑的天空的云层缝隙中穿袭过的风还是身后黑影以及两人奔跑时带起的风，一阵阵的，把及胸高的草丛刮得沙沙响。  
黑影貌似察觉到了前方被自己追赶的人已经警觉，他或者它，又提速了。Loki从掠过身旁的风中感受到了后方的提速，他拉着女孩也跑得更快了。  
   
黑暗中Loki看到了前面一个巨大的黑色轮廓，他知道自己走对地方了，拉着女孩往下一跳，一个闪身就进了古堡下方一个隐蔽的木门，阖上门，一个响指打响了壁炉里的火，暖橘色的光芒瞬间驱散了黑暗带来的阴冷和诡谲。  
   
女孩拖了一只椅子到壁炉旁，“刚刚那是什么，怎么会那么快。”  
说来也奇怪，这黑暗中突然出现的古堡底层房间居然会这么干净，不说挂在房顶和角落里的蜘蛛网，至少这房间里的凳子和桌子是十分干净的。  
“不知道是什么，不过我们现在暂时是安全的。”说着Loki走到了一个位置开得较高的小窗户旁边往外看，天上的毛月亮已经被黑压压的云遮住了，他愣是在窗边等到月亮露出头来才走开。他揉了揉僵硬的脖子看着女孩说，“准备一下吧，大概还有两个小时就要去祭祀了。”  
   
估摸着时间差不多了Loki牵着女孩往古堡内部走去，螺旋的楼梯依偎着黑色石头堆砌的墙壁，墙壁上嵌入的烛台都已经被蜘蛛网所遮盖，不时有大大的蜘蛛从上面垂下来或者一两只落单的老鼠从脚边窜过惊得人起鸡皮疙瘩。Loki没有举灯，不止是害怕外面的东西察觉到他们的位置，更害怕惊醒这座古堡里那些不为人知的秘密。在黑暗中两个人都有意识的放轻了脚步，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。女孩攥着Loki的手，就算她觉得很枯燥也不敢出声询问还要多久才能到达。就这么安静地走着，由于视觉的缺失让其他感官变得更加灵敏，Loki总觉得自己身上有什么东西，除了牵着女孩的手之外他总感觉自己另一只手也总是若有若无地碰到什么，但在这个时候他选择去无视这种奇怪的感觉。因为他们现在已经够慌了，不能再增加更多的不稳定因素了。

终于在黑暗中摸索了差不多近半个小时之后他们终于摸到了那扇要找的门。随着吱呀一声厚重的木门被推开，但令人惊喜的是并没有想象中那么多的灰尘掉落下来。  
熟悉了黑暗的眼睛突然被光亮所侵袭，两个人都不舒适地眯起了眼睛，在闪着星花的视线中女孩看到了前方一个戴着黑色兜帽的身形苗条的人正在祭坛前方做着什么动作，Loki俯下身凑在女孩耳朵边说了几句话并让她留在这里，自己一个人走了过去。

女孩百无聊赖地在原地用脚划着圈圈，不知道她在想着什么，站得无聊了她就蹲下来，扯下墙角疯狂生长的野草开始编织草环，不寻常的风动让女孩警觉起来，戒备地看着四周。这个露天的小平台大概是处在古堡中部的位置，虽然露天但这里的火光并不会被外面看到，就算被看到也会被外面的人觉得这是某个房间里尚未熄灭的烛火。这大概要归功于这座城堡的设计师，这里以前可能是个秘密的集会场所，而古堡的主人显然不想让宾客以外的人知道这场宴会，而现在正好便宜了举行祭祀的两人。虽然这里隐秘，但有心人总会找到，显然Loki和那个人在谈论着除了祭祀意外的其他更为重要的事情，甚至没有注意到周围风向的变化，女孩决定要去提醒他们。

刚走没两步木门后面就发出一阵骚动，女孩一下子没反应过来，厚重的木门一下子被掀开，“来不及了。”她想。

于是她朝着那边大喊，：“Fennir！！！”

Loki猛地抬起头，看着一边往这边跑一边大喊的女孩，一把抱住了扑过来的女孩，Loki拉着旁边的人直直地从露台外接的楼梯往下跑，法师的便利在此处就体现出来了，一个咒术就让他们的速度提升了起来，但后面穷追不舍的东西也不是那么好摆脱的，跑下了楼梯就是刚刚走过的将近一米高的草丛，如果Loki没有记错，这后面似乎有个悬崖……

“这边走。”当机立断永远是Loki最好的品质。

和当时来的时候情况一样，他们在前面跑，后面有东西在追。但和之前不同的是，这次他们前面没有古堡，取而代之的是一座地形险恶的峭壁。在黑暗天空的笼罩下临渊而视，所视无物。回头看又是即将逼近的无法预测的危险……以及一块巨大的石头。

石头，对了，石头！  
像他们这种常年行走在外的人几乎都有一套标准的保命措施，对于Loki这种惜命的人来说措施更齐全，当然，此刻这套装备在女孩身上背着。

“Hela！快把钩绳拿出来！”

三个人顺着绳子往悬崖下面降落，此时他们距离悬崖顶端已经有了一段距离。而那个黑影冲到悬崖边上之后似乎停了下来，虽然看不清上方的情况，但是Loki感觉那东西是在朝下张望，似乎是在，寻找什么东西……是刚才拿到的东西吗，应该不是……Loki想了想，自己今晚上接触的东西，就算是稀有草药也不应该有味道啊……

他又仔细想了想在自己身上能称作特殊物品的东西，大概就是Frigga最后给他的宝石了吧。

绳子突然开始大幅度震动，应该是黑影在上面摇晃绳子，现在他们能做的只有紧紧抱住绳子。摇了一会黑影不动了，刚要松一口气处在最上面的黑衣人惊呼了一声，“它下来了！”

“Shit！”

此刻Loki并不知道这个黑影是什么样的生物，但是他隐约感觉到了它应该是嗅到了自己身上以太宝石的味道才过来的。

他不能把Hela和Sigyn置于险境。  
因为他自己一人至少还能搏一搏。

“Sigyn！带着她下次见！”说罢Loki就放开了紧握着绳子的手直直地朝下方黑色深渊坠去。

就在Hela惊叫的时候她感觉耳边一道疾风掠过，就在不到3秒的时差内另一道疾风又掠了过去。

眯着眼睛仔细分辨了一下，Hela砸了砸嘴，“啧。”


	7. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生活不易，基基叹气

Loki在急速坠落的过程中努力稳住自己的身体，他不知道下面到底有多深，下面到底是湍急的河流还是险恶的石突尖刺，由于他是自己松手从绳子上跳下来的，所以此时他是面部朝下的状态，他并不知道自己身后到底是一只还是两只黑影。不动声息地捏了一个咒术希望等会儿落地的时候不要太狼狈，但其实咒术师本人的心里都在打着小鼓，这种跳崖经历可是第一次。但是由于自己只是一个弱小可怜又无助的法师，体术虽然修行过但是在这种情况下根本毫无用处……

好吧，Loki叹了口气，承认了自己长久以来自封王室体术第二其实是个虚名，但在这空荡荡的山谷里并没有人能听到。

Loki在空中艰难地转了个身，他想到了Bucky曾经告诉他屁股着地受伤会比面部着地轻一些。就在这位全国最瞩目的法师闭上眼睛准备接受命运批判的时候，想象中手被摔断，脚被摔折，脖子被卡住，或者整个人完全摔在地上摔得稀巴烂的情况并没有出现，取而代之的是一个温暖的，带着Loki熟悉味道的坚实胸膛。

Loki先是虚开眼睛瞄了瞄这个抱住自己的人，随即睁大了眼睛，幽绿的眼睛里全是震惊与不可思议，

“诸神在上，Thor怎么在这里！！！”Loki在心里咆哮。

但身为一个拥有职业道德的演员，Loki，现在叫Fennir，是绝对不会叫出口的。

他努力朝Thor比划着，大意差不多是“你为什么会在这里”“快把我放下来”“你居然跟踪我”“你个变态”之类的，总体意思就是在骂Thor多管闲事以及他这个跟踪变态狂。

Thor，为了遮住他的金发，今天专门穿上了以前他经常嘲讽Loki穿起来像垂暮老头的宽大兜帽衫。所以现在被他抱在怀里的人并不能很清晰地看到他的表情。

Thor的双手在颤抖，Loki以为是他突然冲下来抱住自己的过度运动的后作用，所以他不停地在比划“快把我放下来”。

Thor把他放在旁边一个隐蔽的地方，然后站起身来把人遮挡在自己身后，警戒地环顾着四周的动静。他感觉得到身后的人正在朝他比划着什么，如果没猜错大概也是什么“混蛋快让开”“你这个变态跟踪狂快让我离开”之类的。

Thor没有回头，“我希望这件事结束之后你能给我一个解释。”

Loki，不，现在应该叫Fennir，把挡在自己面前的那个人转过来，恶狠狠地朝他比划，“解释？我看是你应该给我一个解释，你一路上跟着我干什么，我不知道你和Bucky有什么过节但这和我没有关系，现在我让你离开有问题吗？”

Thor一下子抓住了Loki在空中比划不停的手然后把脸凑近到他面前，Loki甚至能感觉得到Thor说话时胸腔的震动，“那你能给我解释一下你为什么会法术以及你为什么能说话吗？”

Loki愣了一下子，但是聪明机智如他，为了应对这种情况他立刻把自己的声音弄低弄哑，“对啊，我是能说话，你有意见吗？你现在听到了满意了吗？”

Thor显然是料到了对方会有这样的应对措施，所以此时他也不急，仍旧是紧握着那人的手不放开。

“怎么，你还不放开我吗。”Loki继续哑着声音质问他。

Thor放开了他的手，然后双手举起来耸了耸肩表示“fine”，然后就在Loki低头按摩自己被Thor捏红了的手腕时，Thor猛地一把抱住Loki朝另一边的平地滚去。

而Loki，被这突如其来的，意料之外的，超出他承受程度的惊吓，惊得突然一叫，“Thor·Odinson你tm干什么！！！”

完犊子，这次用的是他自己的声音。

而反应过来之后看到抱住自己的Thor露出的笑脸和洁白的牙齿，Loki才在心中暗骂自己“MDZZ，上了他的当。”

相比于懊恼气愤的Loki，发现了某件事的Thor显得就是相当的愉快轻松了，甚至连身后刚刚偷袭自己的黑影都显得那么的可爱，他这次站起身来并没有回头，同样只是留下一句“我等你的解释”，然后拿出自己的武器，冲上去和黑影扭打在一起，一旁坐着的Loki甚至能听到里面除了滋滋雷电声外还隐隐传来属于某人爽朗的笑声。

Loki想，现在跑应该还来得及。可是他一起身刚刚往前走了一步就差点摔倒。刚才一直是Thor在支撑着他，所以他并没有感觉，但现在只剩他一个人之后他才发现自己的脚崴了，而且好像还很严重的样子。

生活不易，基基叹气。

从旁边的掉落的树枝堆中抽出一根比较粗壮的树枝，用咒语稍微变换加固一下，当作拐杖一瘸一拐地往前面边跳边跑。

这里虽然深，但是其实是刚才Loki他们身在的古堡的旁边不到200米的地方，只不过不在一个水平线上。  
“嘶，我记得这里好像……啊……对了对了，找到了！”Loki一蹦一蹦地往岩壁那边挪。走到岩壁下面，先是趴在地下摸索着什么，然后慢慢往上，然后到上面，然后他踮起脚尖努力伸手往上摸，似乎是把这口憋着的气用完了，他弯下腰喘了两口气，然后弯腿，猛地一跳，伸手往上一拍，

“啊啊啊啊！！！！”

由于Loki用力过猛，在拍到机关的一瞬间就掉进了打开的暗门里面，在他摔进去之后暗门又缓缓阖上，仿佛从来没有出现一般。

几分钟过后，Thor急急地赶过来，目光在此处逡巡，然后又加速往前面跑去，由于他速度太快，只能在风中隐约听见“别让我逮到你”这种字眼。"


End file.
